Only Exception
by FatalTendencies
Summary: One little thing can push someone over the edge and then they leave, but the question is, can you get them back? ((Warning, Strong Language))
1. Chapter 1

They were fighting again. Walking around the house the house yelling and screaming at each other. Karkat was trembling and tears were threatening to spill over his eyes when he said something he would never be able to take back, "Well if that how you really fell then maybe we should just break up!"

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD" Dave shouted back.

"WELL IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN BEING IGNORED ALL THE TIME"

"SO YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE?"

"ITS LIKE YOU ALREADY ARE!"

"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU DUMPED ME YET?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Dave froze; the words sinking in. "I-I do love you," he started, "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!"

"IM TRYING...I'm trying…" Dave was trying to hold back tears as he spoke "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, actually I'm not, I'm done." Karkat turned away from Dave, so he couldn't see his face.

"No. Please don't do this."

Karkat walked into their bedroom and fished a suitcase out of the closet. "I've given you too many chances. I can't do this anymore."

"Please I don't want to lose you!"

"You should have thought of that before you ignored me…" Karkat had packed a considerable about of clothes and a framed picture of the two of them. Dave tries to bring him into a hug but Karkat pushes him away.

"I love you!"

"Yeah I love you too, but that's not enough anymore."

"Where the hell are you going?" Dave asked tears spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm going to Kanaya's place; don't try to follow me…" Karkat left their apartment slamming the door behind him. Dave slammed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He had pushed away the person he loved most in the world. How could be such a fucking idiot? He tried to call but Karkat didn't pick up the phone. After what seemed like a hindered messages he finally gave up and went to bed. He fell asleep in one of the sweaters Karkat had left behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Karkat arrived at Kanaya's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door. Her sight was met with a broken looking boy with bags in his hands. "What _happened_?"

"Dave and I had a fight, and I know what you're going to say, 'you two always resolve you arguments' but this time was different. I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of there."

Her face dropped and she pulled him into a hug. She knew the two of them were having problems but she didn't know it had gotten this bad. She led the shorter boy into her apartment and led him to her guest room. Karkat put down his things and opted to just go straight to bed.

As he was changing into a T-shirt of Dave's that he had snuck into his luggage, he heard his phone vibrate on the bed; it was Dave, again. He had left at least ten messages by now but Karkat hadn't had the strength to answer. He just let he calls go to voice mail.

He listened to the messages before falling asleep, drifting off to a world where Dave and him were happier than ever.

XXXXXX

The next morning Dave woke up at 8 like normal, but nothing about this morning felt normal. He wasn't in his usual pajamas, his clothes were just thrown haphazardly across the room, but most of all Karkat wasn't a sleep next to him.

The first thing he did was check his phone, hoping for a message from his beloved. But there was nothing but email notifications and Facebook posts. Anger and disappointment filled his chest and he flung his mobile against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. As soon as it had happened Dave realized he had made a mistake, not only did he destroy his only form of communication, but he got important emails from work on there too. He would have to go out and get a new one, but after he showered.

XXXXXXX

**Why hello there lovely people who took the time to read my story! I really appreciate it. I have to say this is my first DaveKat fanfic and I'm a bit nervous that it didn't turn out well, so if you could tell me if you liked it or not, that would be amazing! There will be more chapters to come!**

**~FT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick shout out to celestialGuardia and ****ThiefOfADHD**** for reviewing on the first chapter! Thank you guys! **

He could feel the sunlight streaming through the window, stirring him awake. The first thing he noticed was that there was no one beside him, the second that this wasn't his room. Suddenly everything from the night before came rushing back to him. The fight, him packing his things, Dave crying, leaving…

Karkat slowly at up in the guest bed Kanaya had let him stay in. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock, it was 11 a.m.; he woke up late. He always got up at 8.

He checked his phone that was resting on the bed side table, expecting to see another message from his lover, but the screen was blank. _He must still be a sleep. One text couldn't hurt could it? _He thought to himself as he stared at the phone. Karkat opened the messing app and pulled up Dave's name.

_To: Dave Strider at 11:02 a.m. From: Karkat Vantas_

_HEY_

He typed the message and waited for a reply.

XXXXXXXX

Dave felt like shit. And the worst part was it was all his fault. It was coming up on their three year anniversary and he'd fucked it all up. Maybe if he hadn't let as many calls go to voice mail or missed as many messages things would be different. He would be planning to make their anniversary special or making plans for dinner that night. Anything would be better than this.

He hadn't realized he was lost in thought till a familiar voice pulled him back to reality, "Hey Dave! What are you doing here?" asked the perky brunette. "Oh hey John, I'm just looking for a new phone. I almost forgot you worked here…"

John simply smiled at his best friend and led him to the section of new phones.

XXXXXXXXX

Dave arrived home later that day, booting up his new mobile and thanking god he had gotten the extended warrantee. As soon as the phone turned on a message popped up, it was from Karkat.

_To: Dave Strider at 11:02 a.m._

_From: Karkat Vantas_

_HEY_

Dave panicked a little seeing as how the message was from much, much earlier but typed a reply regardless.

_To: Karkat Vantas at 2:27 p.m._

_From: Dave Strider _

_fuck sorry hey… something happened to my phone…_

Karkat replied almost instantly.

_ITS ALRIGHT…_

He couldn't help but feel the need to explain.

_I kinda threw it at a wall…_

_DAVE I SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT. _

_I know but it doesn't feel alright…_

_DOES ANYTHING?_

_not since you left…_

_I HAD TO_

_i know but I wish you didn't. I fucked up, royally _

_GLAD YOURE ADMITING IT _

_Im sorry it took you leaving for me to realize it_

_FORGIVIN_

_I miss you…_

_I MISS YOU TOO…_

_I love you_

After that message there came no reply. Dave waited for hours but nothing came. That night he curled up with Karkat's sweater and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

A knock at his front door pulled Dave from his sleep. He shuffled to the door still in Karkat's sweater and opened it to reveal Kanaya on the other side. She pushed past him and walked straight into the living room.

"Uh hey Kanaya." Dave said, confused, as he shut the door. The shorter girl turned to him and stared disapprovingly, "Is that all you have to say? 'Hey Kanaya'?" she was practically foaming at the mouth with rage. "What else is there to say? Should I have greeted you with a basket full of gifts or something?" he retorted sarcastically.

"You're not even going to ask how Karkat is?"

"I already know how he is. He's pissed. He made that very clear when we spoke last night. It's clear he's done with my shit and doesn't love me anymore, and it's all my fucking fault…"

"What on Earth makes you think that?"

"Well my ignorance is the reason he left me so, that kinda makes it my fault."

"That's not what I meant. What makes you think he doesn't love you anymore?"

"Last night when I told him I loved him he stopped talking to me."

"He didn't reply because he was too much of a god damn mess to say it back you ass."

Dave flinched slightly at Kanaya's harsh tone. He hadn't realized that his words had affected Karkat so much. He figured that the other had just decided he didn't reciprocate the feelings and didn't want to answer.

"Anyways, that's not why I'm here; I believe you can fix things with him. It might take some time but I think he loves you enough for this to work."

Dave immediately perked up at her words, now listening more intently than before.

"Go on…"

"He loves you. He really loves you. You were his everything for a long time. Karkat had never spent three years of his life on one person, and I never thought he would. You changed his world, and now it's crumbling down. You need to fix this. And I'm doing this for him not you. Understand?"

Dave took his shades for the first time during the conversation and looked Kanaya in the eye, "I understand completely."

XXXXXXXX

**I hope you guys liked chapter two. I don't really have a schedule for when this will be updated, so if you could just hold tight and keep reading that would be great! Like always I love you all and please review! Reviews make me happy :3 **

**~FT **


	3. Chapter 3

_October 15__th__ 2011-Three years ago_

Dave Strider had met Karkat Vantas their junior year of high school. Admittedly at first he thought Karkat was just some loud ass hole that hated everyone. But after becoming his friend and hanging out with him, Dave realized he was both those things, but much more. So now he was standing on the black haired boy's porch on a Saturday morning, feeling like an idiot with flowers in one hand and his heart in the other.

He hesitantly knocked on the door and intently heard shouting from inside. Moments later Karkat appeared in the door way, still in his pajamas.

"Oh Strider it's you. What are you doing here this early, and what's with the flowers?"

"I….I um… the flowers… the flowers are for you…"

Karkat gave Dave a puzzled look, his brain not quite processing what his friend had said.

"What do you mean the flowers are for me? Why the fuck would you get me flowers?"

"Well… I've liked you for a while now and I was hoping you felt the same…"

Karkat just stared at him for a moment; looking over his now bright red face. His fists clenched as he responded, "You know some of your jokes are funny Dave but this goes way too far. I mean seriously, on what planet would anyone find this fucking funny…"

Hurt replaced the embarrassment on the blonds face. He couldn't believe Karkat thought this was a joke. Even he wouldn't stoop that low. He honestly did like Karkat, and genuinely wanted to be with him.

"This isn't a joke. I'm being serious."

"I'm serious Strider, don't mess with me like this…"

Dave took a step towards him, "Karkat I'm not messing with you, I really like you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Karkat looked down at his feet, then back at Dave. He liked him too, he really did but he never thought Strider could feel the same. He stood there in the door way for what seemed like eternity to both of them. Finally the grumpy kid flung himself into Dave's arms, not able to find the words to he needed. It was enough for Dave though. He had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten his Karkat…

_October 10__th__ 2014- Now _

There was only so much you could do when alone when you're used to having someone by your side all the time. It's hard to make breakfast for just one. It's hard to roll over and not have a warm body next to you. This was all new for Dave Strider. He had been with Karkat for almost three years now. He was so comfortable. He missed it. He _needed_ it.

All Dave could think about is what Kanaya had said to him. How he could somehow fix things with his love. And he knew exactly how to do it. He already had plans for their anniversary but he had to go bigger. He needed to show Karkat that he wouldn't ignore him anymore. It was four days until their anniversary and the blond almost had everything ready. The only thing he needed now was the help of his friends. He sat down at his computer and started to pester John.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

TG: hey dude i need your help TG: so you know how I fucked up with karkat?

EB: yeah, rose told me what happened between the two of you. are you okay?

TG: no not really but i need your help to get him back TG: i think ive come up with a way to show him how much i really care

EB: sure dude, what do you need me to do?

TG: i will fill you in on the details later, but right now i just need to know youre in

EB: errr… i don't know dave, I don't want to get myself into anything ill regret.

TG: john i swear itll be fine I just need to know youre in

EB: fine. But it better not be anything weird.

TG: its not i promise TG: thank you for this TG: but i gotta go TG:see ya

EB: bye.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wow so that was a short chapter, but that's where it needed to end… I apologize…. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Thank you again for reading this. **

**With Love**

**~FT **


End file.
